1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an internal combustion engine of the piston-cylinder type having a spherical rotary valve assembly for the introduction of the fuel/air mixture to the cylinder and the evacuation of the exhaust gases and is particularly directed towards the valve seals for such rotary valve assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Applicant has U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,989,558; 4,989,576; 4,944,261; 4,976,232; 5,361,739; 4,953,527; and 5,109,814 directed to the design of a spherical rotary valve assembly for an internal combustion engine of the piston and cylinder type which are incorporated herein by reference. The patents are directed towards the spherical rotary valve assembly having the rotary intake valve and rotary exhaust valve mounted on single or dual shafts having single or dual ports to operate at one-half or one-quarter speed of the engine""s revolutions per minute. The ""232 patent teaches a sealing means in which seals are positioned in the spherical rotary valve assembly in contact with the rotary intake valve and rotary exhaust valve. These prior seals consisted of a contact ring which was fabricated of metal having an annular groove in the upper surface in which a ceramic composite was embedded, the surface of the ceramic composition contacting the spherical surface of the valve. The advantages of Applicant""s invention and the background thereof are set forth in the prior patents.
This present application is directed towards an improved seal for use with the rotary intake valve and rotary exhaust valve which provides for an improved gas tight seal during the introduction of the fuel/air mixture and the evacuation of the spent gases. The design of this improved seal is such that it provides for an improved seal by utilizing the compression and expansion of the fuel/air mixture in the cylinder to effectuate a gas tight seal with the rotary intake valve and rotary exhaust valve during the compression stroke.
The improved seal is formulated of a ceramic composite cooperable with the valve to achieve sealing engagement during the power and exhaust stroke of the engine and prevent metal to metal contact with the spherical surface of the valve.
An object of the present invention is to provide for an improved, novel and unique seal for rotary valve mechanism for internal combustion engines fabricated entirely from ceramic composite.
Another object of the present invention is to provide for an improved, novel and unique seal for the spherical rotary valve assembly of an internal combustion engine which increases the efficiency of the engine.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide for an improved, novel and unique seal for a spherical rotary valve assembly which decreases the friction in the internal combustion engine.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide for an improved, novel and unique seal for a spherical rotary valve assembly which requires no external lubrication and is more easily fabricated.
A valve seal for a rotary valve assembly for use in internal combustion engines having rotary intake valves and rotary exhaust valves, the seal having a receiving ring disposed about the intake or exhaust port of the cylinder, the receiving ring having a contact ring removably secured therein, the contact ring being biasly mounted by means of a beveled spring between the receiving ring and the contact ring, the contact ring having a plurality of blast rings secured thereabout, the receiving ring and contact ring defining a channel for compressed gases to act upon the blast rings, the contact ring having a curved upper surface for contact with the peripheral surface of the intake valve or the exhaust valve for maintaining a seal during the operation of the engine, the contact ring being fabricated of a ceramic composite.